


Too Faced

by larrystyleson



Category: One Direction (Band), larrystylinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Punk, Youtuber AU, flowerchild, makeup guru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystyleson/pseuds/larrystyleson
Summary: An AU where Harry is a YouTuber who loves flowers and makeup and Louis is his boyfriend who loves to skateboard and ditch class or where Harry and Louis ditch school to fuck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by someone on Twitter and these photos to write this AU, so if you like it let me know. Also the Youtuber part is not mentioned a lot not to be misleading.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Harry woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring into his ear, he opened his eyes slowly letting them adjust to the sun peeking in through his window. He checked the time 7:05 am- shit he was late. See Harry woke up at 6:30 to shower and then get ready, get ready meaning that he got out of the shower, washed his face with his strawberry scented face wash and then spent 30 minutes doing his makeup until his boyfriend came to pick him up. Well, he slept through his first alarm and now here he is running to the bathroom in his birthday suit, almost tripping on his clothes discarded there from last night on the way there.  

He hopped into the shower and started shampooing his curls, Louis loved his hair a lot, he loved the way that they smelt of green apples when he would cuddle with Harry, or how soft they were when he braided his hair, which he had been getting surprisingly good at, and he loved the way Harry whined when he would pull his hair while he fucked him, so yeah Harry shampooed his hair on the daily. Harry finished washing his body and stepped out of the shower, he adjusted a towel on his waist and one on his hair looking at himself in the mirror to see what he had to work with this morning. He washed his face and then continued on to his makeup. His makeup was never dramatic but it was good enough to earn him views on YouTube.

He started by applying some concealer on his problem areas which there weren't much of and Louis didn't mind them but to Harry they were everything. He wore foundation on special occasions, school not being one of them, so his routine was always easy. He went for the natural look instead of the look that every girl in his school went for the "I'm trying to be a bad bitch" Instagram look, which Louis had named after one girl tried to hit on him while wearing that makeup look. Louis said he loved Harry's makeup because it was simple but effective as he liked to describe everything. Louis especially loved the highlighter that Harry used, he said it made Harry look like a golden goddess.

Harry finished applying his makeup, looking at himself in the mirror and feeling content with his look, he didn't fill in his eyebrows but instead he brushed them, his lips naturally pink and plump, his mascara accentuated his already long lashes and his highlighter made him look golden. He exited the bathroom after applying product to his hair to make it less frizzy and to make it smell of green apples. He went through his closet and chose some leggings and one of Louis jumpers. Even though Louis was smaller than Harry, he loved wearing his jumpers and smelling like Louis. Harry looked at himself in the mirror and felt content with his look, he toed on his boots as he checked the time; 7:15, Louis was probably waiting outside his house by now. Harry grabbed his backpack and phone walking downstairs to grab a banana, he walked out of his house just as Louis pulled up to his driveway honking his horn an excessive amount of times to annoy him. Harry climbed into Louis car, the whole time keeping his glare on him. 

"Oi love what's that face for?" Louis always spoke so softly, at least to Harry it sounded that way, Niall was always telling him off for being too loud.

"You scared me," Harry said referring to Louis beeping his horn at the ass crack of dawn.

"Just a bit of banter love, now why haven't you given me my morning kiss? I recall you promising me one last night, and a long one at that." Louis wiggled his eyebrows at Harry suggestively. Harry rolled his eyes but leaned in anyways, he pressed his lips up against Louis and almost moaned at the contact. His favourite thing in the world was probably kissing Louis, just because he always tasted like vanilla and his lips were soft as clouds. Louis brought his hands up to caress Harry's cheek, careful not to smudge his makeup. Harry pulled back for a breather and smiled at Louis, content with himself. Louis was not content, he put on a visible pout as he pointed to his lips suggesting to Harry that the kiss was too short.

Harry rolled his eyes and connected their lips again this time with more force, he moved his lips against Louis and kissed him slowly. Louis wanted more though, he bit Harry's lower lip sucking it into his mouth making Harry gasp, which he took as an opportunity to stick his tongue into Harry's mouth, they licked into each other's mouths not caring about being late to school. Louis climbed over to Harry's seat and sat on his lap, not breaking their kiss he placed his hands on his shoulders and adjusted himself. Harry moaned out and Louis looked at him with a cheeky smirk realizing what he had done. He pulled away from Harry and kissed down his neck until he found that sensitive spot that made him whine out Louis name, Louis being the little shit he is, climbed back to his seat smirking as he buckled himself in again, Harry glared at him, flipping him off as Louis started the car.

"Oi put that hand to better use and buckle yourself in." Harry mocked him but did it either way, but on his own accord because he definitely doesn't listen to Louis.  

"Ass" Harry mumbled as Louis basically speeded out of his driveway, almost hitting the recycling bins outside Harry's house. 

"I heard that and we don't have time for a quicky we've gotta get to school, now finish your banana because you look like you need it," Louis smirked to himself and Harry groaned as Louis drove, the first time Harry had gotten into his car he mentally reminded himself to always have his seatbelt on, Louis drove like he was always late, which he always was. Harry loved to post videos of Louis driving because he cursed like a sailor whenever he missed the green light or when a car passed him. 

"Lou where are you headed you missed your turn?!" Louis looked at Harry trying to play it off like he didn't know where he was going.

"I'm just gonna stop by McDonalds real quick, I haven't eaten babe." Louis gave Harry a pout and how could Harry say no to that. He smiled and looked at the time trying not to worry, 7:25. They were late. As Louis pulled up to Maccas, Harry groaned there were at least 7 cars in front of them.

"We have like 10 minutes until school starts. Might as well not go." Harry said sarcastically, but he knew he shouldn't have when he looked over at Louis who was now smiling at him with a particular glint in his eye.

"I was-s joking," Harry tried to play it off but Louis loved ditching school, he would probably make Harry walk to school if he wanted to go so badly. 

"Nuh-uh, you already said we could ditch." Harry groaned and sat back in his seat as Louis pulled up to the drive-thru. He picked up his banana and peeled it, bringing it to his mouth and huffing.

"Don't give me that face now finish your banana," Louis smirked at him, turning his eyes back to the drive-thru, he pulled up to the window and pondered what he was getting. Harry took his banana into his mouth and bit the top, cringing at all the calories in the food Louis was getting, he always told Louis to eat healthier but louis never listened. Nonetheless he loved his baby and his body, his thighs, and his ass were perfect. 

"Hi, can I get the hot cake breakfast, with orange juice please and thank you," Louis spoke almost singing the last part of his sentence. Harry got an idea and prepared himself, he looked over at Louis innocently and took his banana into his mouth, taking it until the middle.       

"Haz you want something-g," Louis almost choked when he looked at his boyfriend, innocent eyes peering back up at him. Only Harry could make something wrong seem so innocent, he could be riding Louis in the middle of class and the teacher would still love him, fucking teacher's pet. Harry smiled around the banana and began to pull off licking as he made his way up to the top.

"Uh,- sir that'll be $8.25, drive up to the next window. Have a nice day." Louis almost didn't hear too busy focusing on his boyfriend, Harry looked down at Louis tenting pants raising his eyebrows. 

"Seems like you've got a bit of a probelm babe," Louis glared at him and drove up to the next window.

"Just you wait Haz."

\---------

"That meal you just had had about 87-ugh Lou." Harry was cut off mid sentence by Louis pressing him up against the door to his house. 

"Can we at least get inside first-god, see Mrs. Calder is watching us- oh god Lou- H-hi Mrs. Calder," Harry greeted the lady across the street waving and pushing Louis off of him. He fumbled with his keys as Louis pressed up to his back, Harry whimpering as he felt Louis boner pressing up to his arse. He finally opened his door and dragged both of them into the warm house. Louis didn't even wait and pushed harry onto the couch fumbling with his leggings.

"Can we get up to my room at least?" Harry giggled and Louis rolled his eyes but complied. Once they made it up to Harry's room Louis successfully removed all of his and his boyfriend's clothing. He licked his lips as he saw Harry laying there on top of his pink duvet, he looked soft and made of vanilla.

Louis almost pounced on him, he leaned down to peck Harry's lips softly, Harry giggling about how Louis's lips were like vanilla. Louis raised his eyebrows and began kissing down harrys neck, he searched around for his sweet spot his lips acting as a metal detector, the gold being Harry's sweet spot. Almost as if it were true, Harry moaned when Louis finally found it. He writhed under his touch, Louis pulled off and continued down his body traling his hands up his thighs as his mouth moved down to Harry's chest.

Louis knew Harry loved his nipples being played with as they were the most sensitive spot on his body, he could come just from Louis biting on them. Louis pressed a kiss right above Harry's nipple and admired the way his body shivered, Harry's nipple were a dusky pink with a hint of red , just like his cheeks whenever he would go out on runs and the weather was too hot. He would come back all sweaty but Louis found it even more hot.

His curls would stick to his face, lips parted trying to catch a breath but instead catching Louis attention as he ran his tongue across his lips to try and get some moisture onto them. Don't even get Louis started on his eyes, they would be glistening and his dimples, like huge craters that Louis wanted to snuggle up in. He tasted even better than he already did when he would sweat, and that's hard to believe because Harry tastes like vanilla and strawberries. After his runs Louis would pin him to his door and eat him out, he'd have Harry moaning for more until he came from just his tongue and maybe a finger or two in there.

All Louis wanted to do now get his mouth on Harry, he smirked up at his boyfriend and placed his mouth over his nipple, he gave it kitten licks as Harry moaned for more. Louis took the nipple into his mouth biting down just hard enough for Harry to arch his back and give him more access. Louis continued, sucking the nipple into his mouth, pinching the other one with his hand.

Just as Harry was about to come, Louis pullled off a whining Harry who glared at Louis from his half-lidded eyes, Louis tsked and kissed down to Harry's belly continuing down to his happy trail, giving his thighs a squeeze before meeting them with his mouth. He kissed up his thighs and inhaled his scent, strawberries, and vanilla his favourite.

He bit the soft spot on his thighs where his hands had previously been, licking at the spot and sucking lightly leaving a love bite. He ran a cold finger through Harry's cheeks and lighlty pressed at the rim, Harry moaning at the cold touch. Louis pressed his mouth over Harry's dick and pressed a light kiss on the tip of it, collecting some pre cum on the way, which tasted sweet, damn- the boy's cum tasted like a damn fruit basket. He licked around the top making circles with his tongue, he dipped his tongue into the slit and moaned at the taste.

Louis opened his mouth taking all of Harry in, he swallowed all the way down relaxing his jaw as he did so he could be more comfortable. He pulled off with a pop licking up his shaft as he did and brought his fingers to Harry's mouth instead.

"Suck" Harry wasted no time in complying and took Louis fingers into his mouth, he licked all around them, wetting them. Louis smiled and pulled his fingers out of Harry's mouth, he brought them down to his hole and pushed one in almost as if he was testing the waters. 

"Umph- louis- shit ahh" Louis thrusted in softly letting his boyfriend adjust to the digit. When he felt he was ready he added a second one this time with more force, he searched around trying to locate that sensitive spot that would have him screaming out Louis name. As if Harry's ass was reading his mind, he found it, Harry screaming out Louis name begging him to fuck him already. 

"Such a dirty mouth for a princess like you babe," Louis grabbed lube from the bedside table and applied a fair amount to his dick, he leveled his cock to harry's entrance and pushed the tip in groaning at the tight heat surrounding him. He pushed all the way in slowly until he bottomed out, he pulled out only leaving the tip in.

"Lou-Ahh fuck" Harry's protest were cut short by Louis thrusting all the way in hitting Harry's prostate head on, he began by slowly thrusting playing with Harry's nipples as he fucked him.

"So wet for me baby, could almost drown in you" Harry moaned relaxing even more and opening his legs, wider than he thought he ever could. Louis placed Harry's legs over his shoulders and fucked up into him with force, the sound of skin slapping against one another and Harry's little grunts were the only things being heard. He placed his hands on Harry's hips and leaned down to attach his lips to harry's neck, biting at his sweet spot while still fucking in and out of him.

" You're so hot babe, could almost cum just from looking at you. Are you getting close love gonna cum my sweet baby?" Louis said huskily, he thrust harder into harry at a pace he never knew was possible until now. Harry started moaning louder indicating that he was close, Louis leaned down to kiss his nipples and took them into his mouth again helping his boyfriend get close to his orgasm.

"Gonna cum lou," Harry said, Louis fetl the familiar sensation in the pit of his stomach, he thrust faster and sloppier as he reached his climax.

"Love my cock in you, don't you babe?" Louis said moaning out Harry's name, as he nodded willingly.

"Fuck harder-ahh- gonna cum" Harry spoke shakily as Louis thrust at his sweet spot, Louis bit down particularly hard on Harry's nipple reaching a hand up to his hair and pulling, that was it for Harry he was cumming with a loud moan.

"Daddy" Louis groaned and came from hearing that word leave Harry's mouth, he moaned through his orgasm as Harry was coming down from it.

"Fuck that was hot Haz" he collapsed next to his boyfriend, both boys trying to catch their breaths. They both turned to each other smiling toothy smiles feeling content with themselves as they pecked each other's lips.

They snuggled up to each other climbing under the duvets after getting cleaned, taking a quick nap. Yeah, that was definitely better than school.

\-------------

"Alright, @lukehamham wants to know, who tops?" Harry blushed as he read the tweets for his Q&A, or Q&Gay as he liked to call it. He was about to respond when Louis came behind him back from the bathroom in only his boxers. 

"Deffo me" Harry stuck his tongue out at Louis but nonetheless patted the spot next to him on his bedroom floor. Louis sat down next to him kissing him on the cheek as he placed his arm around him. 

"Lou you want to read one?" Harry handed the phone to Louis, who surprisingly almost choked on his words, blushing as he read the question over. 

"Not so cocky now are we?" Harry said cheekily to which Louis glared at him

"I'm always cocky," he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively making Harry laugh

"Alright um, @niallhoran wants to know what does Harry taste like?" Harry blushed covering his mouth to hide his giggles.

"Wow, nialler aren't you something? Um- he tastes like fruit pie." Louis blushed and handed the phone to Harry. They both continued reading questions until Harry felt that was enough and they shut off the camera. Later that day he was editing the video as Louis gave him a blowjob on his bed. Harry had a good following on Youtube, the kids from his school loved him for it and Louis loved him because he was Harry, either way, they made it work. 

 

 


	2. Summertime, Butterflies, All belong to your creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Harry picks flowers while Louis skates, and then they drink wine and fuck outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the second chapter, it might not be as good but I tried so Oi Oi!

                                                                       

* * *

Harry was sat on the little path he had made on the grass, he didn't want to sit on the flowers afraid that he would ruin their beauty. I mean this was the boy that apologized excessively when he accidentally tripped on a dog after his and Louis first date. Louis took him to his house after that and peppered his body with kisses, praising Harry for being so kind to others. Harry decided he would be more kind after that if it earned him kisses from Louis, although he didn't have to ask because Louis would kiss him either way.

Harry made sure that there were no flowers behind him and laid down on the grass, smiling at himself as a butterfly landed on his nose. His thoughts were interrupted as the butterfly flew away after Louis had placed himself on his stomach. 

"Oomph- Louis you scared it away!" Louis rolled his eyes and laid next to him, squishing the flowers Harry had previously tried to avoid. 

"And now you've squished the flowers." Louis brought his hands to Harry's mouth in an attempt to shut him up. He picked a flower and turned on his side, placing the daisy in between Harry's ear. 

"What are you smiling at you fool?" Harry said bringing his sweater covered paw up to his eyes rubbing softly, the scenery had made him tired, that and also the fact that they had been here all afternoon. Louis thought it was a good idea to come to the park, he could skate and Harry could watch and pick flowers, or lay down and apologize to the flowers for accidentally stepping on them. 

"Are you tired love? We could head home and have a nap if you'd like?" Home, Harry's favourite word. He couldn't wait for the day that they could finally move in together and they could lounge around their own house in their birthday suits or drink wine on the kitchen counter while Harry listened to Louis talk about his day.

"Hmm" Harry hummed happily his eyes fluttering shut, Louis stood up and bent down to pick up his boyfriend. 

"Come on babe, gotta help me out," Harry whined but stuck out his hand at Louis anyway who gladly took it, he lifted himself up with Louis help and leaned on his boyfriend's shoulder nosing at his neck. Louis sighed and tapped Harry's hips, it took him a second to understand what he meant but when he realized, he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Louis' waist. Louis bent down to pick up his skateboard with Harry still attached to him like a monkey. 

He carried him to his car carefully one hand on his bum and the other carrying his skateboard. He sat him down in the passenger seat and climbed into the driver's seat after he had thrown his skateboard in the back seat. He drove out of the park and began his way home, being careful to avoid any potholes on the road so Harry wouldn't be interrupted from his light nap.

He drove slowly until he arrived at Harry's house, admiring the way the sunset reflected off of Harry's skin making him look even more golden than he always looked. He wasn't wearing any makeup today, he wanted to go for a natural look, without the makeup this time though. Harry had become comfortable with his skin as he got used to Louis. Louis loved when Harry didn't wear makeup because his skin looked soft and he didn't have to worry about accidentally messing it up during one of their heated makeout sessions. He pulled up to Harry's house the sky getting bluer, the stars were starting to peek out from the fading sunset, Louis loved the night more than anything, well except for Harry, he came first. 

"Love? We're here, come on." Louis said as he climbed out of the car and headed to the passenger side. Harry rubbed his eyes and yawned, making grabby hands at Louis. 

"You're such a baby," Louis said as he picked up Harry from his seat. "Hmm, your baby," Harry mumbled against Louis' neck, Louis smiled as he walked over to Harry's house. His parents weren't home this week, which was good because they had been spending the whole week together. They were out of school for the summer, finally, Harry a bit sad because he loved school and Louis, well not at all.

"Hmm, your baby," Harry mumbled against Louis' neck, Louis smiled as he walked over to Harry's house. His parents weren't home this week, which was good because they had been spending the whole week together. They were out of school for the summer, finally, Harry a bit sad because he loved school and Louis, well not at all.

"Come on hop off gotta open the door hun," Harry groaned but complied anyway, Harry pulled out his key and opened the door, running to the sofa, tripping on his and almost breaking a leg on the way. Louis laughed and followed after him, Harry flipping him off the whole time. 

"What should we do?" Louis said, even though he already knew what he wanted to do. Not sex, you dirty minded creatures. No, he wanted wine, seeming like a good idea, he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine from the rack, Anne won't mind.

"Sleep," Harry said from the lounge, Louis rolled his eyes and rummaged around through the cupboards in Harry's kitchen until he finally found it.

"Aha, trying to hide from me are we?" Louis said to the wine opener, yes, he's talking to the wine opener. He opened the bottle and pondered as to whether he should use a glass or just live a little and drink from the bottle. The second choice seemed like a better idea, as he drank from the wine bottle he moaned, a bit loudly too. Harrys' curiosity got the better of him and he walked to the kitchen, he expected to see Louis with his fingers in himself but was met with Louis sitting on the counter drinking wine.

"Taking my wine aren't we?" Harry walked over to his boyfriend and placed himself between his legs, Louis rolled his eyes and took another sip. He set the bottle down and wiped his mouth with his hand, smiling cheekily at Harry for drinking his mum's wine. Harry tsked and took the wine bottle, taking a sip and moaning too at the taste.

"Shit that's good," Louis nodded in agreement and removed the wine from Harry's hands, this time instead he placed it on the counter and took Harry's face into his hands.

"You look, beautiful babe," Louis said feeling a bit buzzed, Harry smiled and leaned in until their noses were touching. Louis smiled and closed the gap, he licked into Harry's mouth eagerly, loving the way he tasted of wine. Harry brought Louis closer to him, placing his hands on his bum and kneading his hands into the soft skin. Louis bit harry's lip and hopped down from the counter, being careful not to break their kiss.

"Is this the wine talking?" Harry asked with his eyebrow raised, Louis nodded and continued their kiss, no time for games. Louis pressed his body up to Harry's and jumped when he felt something hard poking at his thigh. Louis moved his hand down from Harry's hip to his dick, he gave it a squeeze and swallowed Harry's moan. 

"We are not doing this in the kitchen, while I have dreamed of it, I don't want to fuck on this floor," Harry mumbled into Louis' mouth, Louis groaned and removed his hands from Harry's zipper. Without explaining Louis grabbed the wine and walked outside to Harry's backyard. 

"Louis?" Harry followed after him, he closed the glass door behind him and walked over to his boyfriend who was currently removing all of his clothing. 

"Seems like a perfect time for a swim eh?" Louis said jumping into the pool when he was fully naked. He swam up to the surface and looked at Harry, giving him a look that read, get in. Harry agreed and began taking off his clothing, it was hot outside anyways. He loved summer because the nights were never cold they were always warm and the air felt thick with the humidity.

"Stop thinking about the night and get in," Louis said from under Harry, he rolled his eyes but jumped in any way, splashing his boyfriend on the way. 

"Oi watch it," Harry snickered at Louis comment, he went under and collected water in his mouth. He came up to the surface and smiled sheepishly at Louis, Louis eyes widened and tried to swim away but Harry sprayed all the water on him. 

"You're gross," Harry gave him a look reading, really bitch, their tongues have been in each other's asses and this is what he found disgusting?

"Yes I realize our tongues have been everywhere, but it's still gross. Handing over the bottle is what you should be doing Haz," Louis remarked to which Harry complied, he handed over the bottle but not before taking a big gulp of the wine, to which Louis smacked his head for.

"Ow, I'm not giving it to you, it's mine now," Louis raised his eyebrows and pointed a finger at Harry before he could speak Harry climbed out of the water. 

"Where are you going now?" Curiously, Louis climbed out and walked over to where Harry now sat on the grass.

"Really?" Louis said as he laid down either way, Harry soon following. Harry placed his head on Louis' chest and looked up at the stars, the only sounds being heard were Louis heartbeat and the crickets, they all mixed in with his soft breathing. Harry placed a kiss on his chest and outlined Louis 78 tattoo with his finger.

" 'S nice," Harry spoke breaking their comfortable silence, he looked up at Louis and smiled. 

"What?" Louis questioned, Harry just continued smiling a shit-eating grin on his face.

"The grass is tickling my bum," Harry said, Louis laughed throwing his head back, to say Harry felt accomplished for making Louis laugh was an understatement. Louis composed himself, placing his hand on his tummy, trying to catch his breath. When he finally did, Harry climbed on top of him. Louis groaned at Harry, his dick was currently nestled in between Harry's cheeks. Harry moved a little bit, the little shit he knew what he was doing. Louis moaned softly feeling the blood rush to his dick, he placed his hands on Harry's hips in order to stop his movements. 

"You didn't want to fuck in the kitchen, but you want to fuck here? The ants will get in between me ass Harry," Harry threw his head back and laughed, Louis took it as an opportunity to sit up with Harry still on his lap. He grinded against him, moaning as he felt Harry's dick become engorged with blood.

"Not so funny now?" Harry paid no mind and continued grinding against Louis, he connected their lips and pushed Louis down.

"Wanna ride you, daddy," Harry said innocently, Louis jumped with excitement and brought his hands down to Harry's bum, he ran a finger over Harry's rim, lightly pushing in, Harry pushed back greedily. 

"I don't have lube babe," Harry huffed impatiently and brought Louis fingers to his mouth, sucking greedily as he wet them with his spit. Louis grew harder as he watched his boyfriend suck greedily at his fingers. Harry pulled his fingers out of his mouth and brought them down to his hole, he groaned at Louis impatiently. Louis pressed a finger up to his rim and pushed in all the way. Harry whined out and grinded on Louis' finger, he rocked down roughly and whined to him about adding a second one.

Louis added the second one, scissoring his fingers trying to stretch his boyfriend out. By the time he had gotten to three, he had nudged his prostate with the tip of his finger causing Harry to moan rather loudly. 

"Just fuck me already," Harry removed Louis fingers from him, he climbed down from his lap and placed his face next to Louis dick. He took his cock into his mouth eagerly, licking up his shaft and bobbing his head until he hit the back of his throat. 

"Fuck Haz, you look so beautiful," Louis moaned out, when Harry felt that he was wet enough he pulled off with a pop and climbed back on. He sat on his knees and pushed up, he situated himself on Louis dick and pushed down excruciatingly slow. He moaned the whole time he went down, loving the feeling off being full with Louis cock. When he bottomed out, he pulled himself up to the top and pushed back down. 

"Fuck Haz, you're so tight love the way you feel," Louis thrust up into Harry, who grinded circle 8's on Louis as he pushed him down onto the grass. He moved around, his tongue stuck out in concentration and frustration as he tried to find that sweet spot that would give him even more pleasure. Louis noticed his boyfriend and helped him out, he angled himself a little bit to the right and as old people say, Bingo! Harry's moan gave him the approval he wanted.

"Lou," Harry bounced up and down on Louis dick quickly, hitting his prostate every time. Louis brought his thumb up to his mouth and slid it over Harry's nipple, the cool air making it harden. He pinched his nipple, thrusting up to meet his boyfriend's movements. 

"Gonna cum-m Lou," Harry moaned out, he sounded properly fucked. Louis looked up at him and almost came at the site, Harry's lips were red from being bitten, his cheeks coated with a light blush, he looked euphoric. Louis was proper drunk off Harry's body, he admired Harry for a second and wondered how he had gotten so lucky to get this wonderful sweet creature to be his boyfriend.

"Cum for me babe," With Louis permission Harry rocked down one more time and came, he spurted ropes of cum all over his stomach. He clenched around Louis still rocking down sloppily as he rode out his orgasm. Louis came after him, filling him up with his cum and moaning out a string of Harry's name. 

"Fuck, love you so much babe," Louis said as they both came down from their orgasm, he panted out trying to catch his breath. He smiled to himself as Harry laid down on his chest still attached to him. He burrowed his nose in Harry's curls and rubbed his boyfriend's side lovingly.

"That was amazing as always hun," Harry hummed happily and sat up, pulling Louis out of him. He stood up and cringed at the drops of cum that were rolling down his thighs.

"We should get cleaned up love," Louis said as he stood up, he brought the wine with him as they walked up to Harry's bathroom. They showered calmly as they took turns washing each other's bodies, but Louis being Louis got turned on after Harry "accidentally" brushed his dick with his hand, which resulted in a quick blowjob.

They finally got out of the shower and brushed their teeth, they opted for sleeping naked and climbed under Harry's duvet. Cuddling up to each other almost instantly they sat and watched the telly in Harry's room. 

"I love you Haz,"  Louis kissed into his boyfriend's mouth

"I love you too Louis," They kissed each other giggling dumbly as they did, the telly long forgot. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed and leave kudos or comments if you would like. If you ever have prompts that you would want me to write you should send them to me and I will try to write something for you.


End file.
